Your a Pest
by HAZMOT
Summary: SG1 investigates a new found planet that may have a secret weapon to defeat the Ori. But will Daniels thoughts, put one of their members in jeopardy?


A/N: I had this little flick in my mind and it just wouldn't go away. So I may do another one, but let's see how this one goes.

PROLOGUE:

It was a routine mission on a newly discovered planet. SGC had heard rumors that this small planet had a hidden weapon from recent travelers and SG1 was to explore the possibilities that it may have a weapon to defeat the Ori as well as becoming allies in fighting them.

* * *

"Alright people, let's find out where the natives are and make a little small talk about stopping the Ori." Said Mitchell.

"Col Mitchell, there seems to be movement through those bushes, said Teal'c. I believe it may be a greeting party."

"Are a non greeting party." Said Vala.

"Sam are you getting the same readings as Teal'c?"

"Yes Colonel, it seems there are several heat signatures of 30 -40 individuals moving our way. They seem to be surroundings us."

"Great, Jackson; I hope your linguistic talents will come in handy."

"I hope so too Colonel."

Several men carrying unknown weapons appeared along the tree line aiming at the team. Teal'c and the rest went into a defensive stance, in case there was any hostile action. Col Mitchell held his hand up to signal SG1 to hold off any firing action unless they had to fire.

"JACKSON!

"Ah, right, ah, we come in peace. We mean you no harm. We are looking to speak to someone in charge." His teammates looked at him as if he was from another planet, not the known diplomatic linguistic.

"Why are you here?" The first man answered in a demanding tone.

"Ah, I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson and these are my teammates Col Mitchell, Teal'c, and Col Carter."

"Uhmmmmm." Vala pushed at Daniel, clearing her throat.

"Oh, yes, and Vala."

The stoic man looked over each member, as they smiled except Teal'c who remained alert and stoic at the man addressing him. Teal'c knew a warrior when he saw one.

"Come." The man motioned and turned headed towards the tree line. His men followed him and ignored the team.

"Well Daniel, that was brilliant. I think that's the least amount of words you've said in a long time. Said Sam.

"Oh, shut up."

"Ok, you heard the man, let's follow, said Mitchell. Teal'c keep a close eye out for any unusual situations." Motioning towards the hidden men along the way.

SG1 followed the possible leader, and headed inland. Daniel, Mitchell, Sam, Vala and Teal'c were silent as they followed the unknown inhabitants. When they exited the forest, there were several people watching as SG1 passed by their homes. They seemed impassive and yet curious to why these strangers were even in their village. The leader continued walking and his men stopped into a circle clearing. It was strange to SG1. There seemed to be large huts at the end of the circle of unusual looking rocks. The leader suddenly stopped and the men surrounded the team.

"You cannot pass thru to our sacred city until you have passed our test. You cannot carry any weapons here."

Col Mitchell was a little unnerved that now they would ask for their weapons, but he had orders to find out about the planet and its people and make an alliance.

"Well, first we are a little uneasy about giving up our weapons and want to know what this test is first?"

"You wish to form an alliance with my people. We must have your trust first or you will leave our planet, never to return."

The team was a little astonished that this apparent leader knew why they were there.

"Well, yes, said Daniel. We want a peaceful co existence with your planet. We believe we may have a common enemy and wish to discuss possible exchange of technology that you may have to stop, what we call the Ori."

"We do not worry about this Ori. We have had many enemies for generations. You are not the first. Please hand over your weapons or we will escort you from our planet and find out what the Ori can offer us instead."

"Well, that kind of puts a kink in our plans, said Vala."

"Vala, be quite." Said Daniel harshly.

Col Mitchell knew he was caught between a rock and a hard place. SGC had enough enemies. They didn't need one more, plus he didn't want any new alliances with the Ori either. If these people had a powerful weapon, then they would rather work to see about a compromise.

Mitchell looked towards Teal'c, who was usually a good judgment of people and Sam didn't really see any threat. Daniel was to busy worrying that Vala may say the wrong thing and ruin it for everyone. Vala thought the people to be interesting and intelligent.

"Col Mitchell, I believe these people to be quite honorable and trustworthy. I sense no real danger." Said Teal'c.

"Ok, everyone, do as the man said. No sudden movements. We do however want them back. But about this test. What exactly does it entail? Stated Mitchell.

"You will see soon enough." The leader's men extracted the weapons and laid them in a circle. The leader walked silently over to each member looking each one over and then going on to the next one. He found Vala interesting and tilted his head, and then last, went in front of Daniel and stopped. His face grew stern looking at Daniel and then he turned back towards his men. He nodded once and the man turned his weapon and shot Vala in her side. She fell holding her side bleeding from an apparent burn from the weapon. As Sam kneeled down to help Vala, Teal'c, Mitchell and Daniel tried to rush the man that shot her. Each member stopped when the men pointed their weapons directly at them.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR? WE TRUSTED YOU. WE DIDN'T COME TO HARM ANY OF YOU." Shouted Mitchell.

Vala was moaning in agony and loosing blood. Sam pulled her medic bag out and was trying to stop the bleeding. Sam was afraid Vala was going into shock.

"Vala! Vala! Hold on, dammit. Colonel; we have to get her back to base. She's loosing a lot of blood. WHY DID YOU SHOOT HER? Sam shouted also.

Daniel couldn't believe these people shot Vala without malice. She was just standing next to them. She really hadn't said anything to annoy him that much. He became even angrier when these men continued to be silent.

"DAMMIT, WHY DID YOU SHOOT HER? ANSWER US."

The Leader finally turned around and addressed Daniel.

"Why don't you ask one of your own people? Ask the one you call Dr. Jackson."

"Jackson, what do you mean ask him? Said Mitchell. What has he got to do with you shooting one of my people?"

"He is the cause for mistrust. You are all what you call a team, are you not?"

Mitchell and his team were still confused at what the leader was trying to convey.

"I don't understand, said Daniel. I didn't want you to harm Vala. I had nothing to do with this. You just shot her without provocation."

Vala was still semi conscious, but in sheer pain. She was trying not to moan, the pain was excruciating. Sam was trying her best to patch up the wound and gave her a pain shot.

"Col, she needs immediate medical attention. I can't do anymore for her. We need to go." Sam was insistent in the urgency for Vala to get medical attention.

"Col Mitchell you are responsible for all your people, yes? Said the leader

"Yes, Mitchell said angrily, still upset that Vala was shot and what Sam meant. We need to get her back to our base. She may die if she doesn't get the proper medical treatment."

Teal'c was unusually quite, but held his anger in check until he saw an opening to attack.

"As I said; the one you call Jackson is he not a part of your team? Does his decisions hold wait amongst you? Is he not a trusted member and his word hold much weight?"

"You're talking in riddles, said Mitchell. Look, we need to get her help. Stop stalling. I don't care if you keep the weapons; Vala needs help and if you don't want to help then we'll fight our way out."

"Your Dr. Jackson does not see this innocent one as an equal. He considers her a _pest. _I only did what he wished for this one." Pointing at Vala.

"WHAT? I never wished you to shoot Vala. That's a lie." Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Look, get to the point. My people would never wish either of us harm."

"You are wrong Col Mitchell. Dr. Jackson does not trust this innocent one. He believes that she should have never been a part of your sacred team. He wished that she would go away. He believes in all of you, but not this innocent one. To him she is not a true member."

Mitchell, Teal'c and Sam couldn't ignore that Daniel always ranted that Vala was _pest, _and wished several times openly that he wished she just go away.

Vala was semi conscious, but she could hear everything that was said. Sam had adjusted her position and Vala's head was resting on her lap. She had taken off her jacket to make a pillow for Vala's head and used a thermal blanket from her medical pack to keep her warm.

"Col, we have to do something, please." Said Sam.

The leader motioned his men to force Mitchell and his team into the huts they saw earlier. The rest of the men picked up Vala and carried her into the huts with them and laid her on one of the beds inside. Sam kneeled next to Vala as she was still in pain, but her heart had sunk at hearing how much Daniel did not want her as a member of SG1. The pain shot was wearing off and Sam had no choice but to administer her another shot. Vala's pain subsided once again, and Sam managed to bandage her wound as much as possible. But she knew this was only temporary. If Vala didn't get medical attention soon, she may die, and at this point she was more worried how the leader's words affected her recovery, as well as Daniel's know open confessions of Vala's annoyance.

The leader came in made sure everyone, but Sam was chained to the floor, with very restricted movement. The men left, but the leader stayed to continue his explanation on why he shot Vala. All of them were worried about Vala, but Daniel was still in shock on how this leader knew about his thoughts.

Pointing at Daniel, the leader continued. "You, Dr. Jackson have the power to heal. You have the power to speak to many civilizations about peace and honor, yet you cannot control your own fears or feel your own peace."

Daniel was becoming uncomfortable at the leaders words. Mitchell, Teal'c and Sam kept watching Daniels reactions and knew that what the leader was saying was close to the truth. They knew Daniel had been through so much physical and mental pain, yet for him to harm Vala was questionable.

"I still don't know what you're talking about. You're insane." Daniel said loudly.

"Yes you do Dr. Jackson. Would you lay your life down for each of these people?"

"YES, without question.

"Then why do you not care as much for this innocent one?

"I- I care. Vala's a valuable member of our team."

"Is that all she is to you Dr. Jackson? I see in your eyes all that you wish. You do not trust her; you think that she is just a thief, that she will hurt you in the end. You do not believe she is worthy of your time or your people. You believe she should be locked up and the key thrown away, so she will not bother you ever again. Yet for your friends, you would die for them a thousand times, yet this one, is the most innocent of all of you. She cares a great deal for all of you and even you Dr. Jackson. She has tried to please you most of all Dr. Jackson, but you continue to believe she will hurt you. So I did what you wished for. I only shot her, that is the physical part, but what you have done is more painful to the heart. I don't see how you are a great person Dr. Jackson. How is it that we would trust you and your people, if you do not trust the one's you are closest to?"

Daniel was speechless. Everything the leader had said cut deep into his soul. Vala was constantly in his office or under foot, but she had proven that she was witty, resourceful and a competent team member. But the fact that he wished that Vala would go away was just a safety mechanism from being constantly hurt.

Daniel and the men couldn't see, but Sam did. Vala with all her pain was silently crying. The tears rolled from her cheeks and she was thankful that the pain was an excuse for her tears. She closed her eyes tightly and wished she had not heard the words of the strange leader. She wished she could just disappear and die.

Mitchell and Teal'c were ashamed of Jackson. Mitchell was responsible for his people and Daniels silence assured that the leader was right. Teal'c still had remained silent and starred at his friend. He had knew all along that Daniel was afraid of relationships after Shar'e had died or about being close to anyone, but he too felt the shame of Daniel's silent thoughts being realized towards Vala.

"Sa-Sam? Vala whispered.

Sam grabbed Vala's hand. "Yes, Vala?

"Ma- make him stop hur-hurting Daniel."

Sam couldn't believe her ears, Vala was defending Daniel. She too was angry at Daniel's obvious silent reproach. Daniel had stated around base and to them that he wished Vala would stop pestering him and just disappear. Yet here was Vala, listening to every word about Daniel and she was in Daniel's corner.

"Vala, there only words. That can't be true. You rest, as soon as we get this straightened out, we'll have you in the infirmary resting up and going shopping later."

"N-no Sam. He's……….he's hurting Daniel. I – I don't wan-want him hurting Daniel. He …………he saved me, from myself." Vala was breathing hard and sweating, it was increasingly difficult for her to stay conscious.

Daniel had heard Vala's words. His heart had sunk at her defending him. How could he have possibly hurt her like that? How could he have wanted her put away? Daniels thoughts were racing through his mind trying to understand how he had hurt this woman without cause.

"Dr Jackson, as I have said. You have the power to heal, but you must make your sacrifice."

"Sacrifice? What?……….I'll do anything to help Vala. What must I do?"

"Jackson, you don't know what that sacrifice may entail. No matter what this guy may say, I'm not going to let anyone else be harmed, said Mitchell.

"Col Mitchell is correct Daniel Jackson. We do not know what your sacrifice will be." Stated Teal'c.

"I don't care, said Daniel. If it will save Vala, then I'll do whatever it takes."

"No-no, I- I won't let him do this. Vala said weakly. Sa-Sam, stop him. I- I'm not worth this."

"Vala, stop, please, said Daniel. I caused this. I don't know how, but……but he's right. I – I didn't believe in you and I- I thought all you wanted to do is steal something from SGC and make a fortune. I thought the only thing that would make me happy would be you, out of my life. I – I can't bare to see you in pain. I – I would never want any harm to come to you. I – I thought more about my friends than you and I didn't even give you a chance to become my friend. Can- can you forgive me, please, Vala. Don't defend me. All of its true. I did think that you would hurt me. I- I tried so hard to push you away. I- I finally see how arrogant and stupid I was. I – I don't want you to die. You are not a pest to me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Are you saying that you will do anything to save this innocent one's life, Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes, yes, anything. Take my life. Just let my friends go and get her back to our home world before she dies, please."

The leader motioned one of his men to release Daniel. The leader motioned Daniel towards Vala's bed. He briefly touched Daniels shoulders and pushed him down into a kneeling position.

"As I said Dr. Jackson. You have the power to heal if you want. Say want you mean to her. Say what is in your heart."

Daniel looked at Vala's face. She was pale and her breathing was shallow. Daniel knew she must be dying, but he moved Sam aside and placed his hands on Vala forehead and leaned down to Vala's unconscious form and whispered.

"I'm sorry Vala. I'm sorry for the way I have treated you and not trust you to change. I- I was so scared to care about anyone, that I forgot to care about anyone. You do mean a great deal to me and not just a teammate. I care enough to tell you and anyone whose listening, that……..that I think I'm falling in love with you. No………….I know I'm in love with you. I was afraid to admit it until now. I love you Vala, please, please don't die. I love you."

Daniels hands began to glow and the glow traveled over Vala body. As is did, her wound began to heal and her breathing became normal. Daniel was watching what was happening as well as his friends. The wanted to know what was going on. Suddenly Vala opened her eyes, she couldn't feel anymore pain. She had been healed somehow by Daniel. She looked up at Daniel and wrapped her arms around him and Daniel did the same.

"See Dr. Jackson. You found the strength to heal this innocent one. You've always had this power. You just needed to find it."

Mitchell was perplexed. Sam was sitting on the floor confused and Teal'c raised his eyebrow at witnessing such an event.

The leader called in his men and they released Mitchell and Teal'c. They bowed to the leader and left.

"I know you have many questions Col Mitchell, but let me inform you, who I am. I am Tair' and these are my people. I am their spiritual leader and guide for this generation of my people. For Generations my people have had the power to read minds, who would harm us and others. We have remained hidden until we were accidentally discovered by a hostile force. I believe what you call the Ori. They wished us harm if we did not agree to be their servants, but my people have repelled enemies such as these for all time. The Prior that visited us was mislead and offered only lies. He could not read our minds, but I read his and dispelled him for his false teachings. We have always tested others like him and they always fail to understand our power is of healing not of domination. We are slaves to no one and I sensed much fear from you Dr. Jackson and it was important that you passed or we would have expelled you from our planet for all time. The Ori are no threat to us and they know this, so they cannot return unless we wish it. I do not believe they will ever change. But I saw such hope in you Dr. Jackson and only wished that our people could help you. We did not mean you any harm. It was not our intentions. We will introduce you to our Sovereign. He will be most pleased to meet your people."

"You know you could have told us this, and not shot one of my people, said Mitchell.

"I sensed wonderment from this innocent one you call Vala. We are not capable of killing and would have healed her, eventually."

"You could have fooled me, said Vala.

"Me too, said Daniel."

"Our people would wish to hear your proposal for working together and sharing new technology. I believe we have much to offer your people in more ways than you think."

"Well people, mission accomplished. You, ah, don't have any more test to pass, do you? Said Mitchell.

"No, that was the only one. Come, you are welcome to join us for a celebration. We will celebrate Dr. Jackson's new found wisdom and life to begin again."

"Well I don't know about you people, but I love celebrations, said Mitchell. I think Vala and Daniel will appreciate the rest."

Both Daniel and Vala smiled at Mitchell's comments and then back at each other. Teal'c nodded in approval and Sam merely shook her head in agreement.

"Vala? Could you ever forgive me for not trusting you? I'll make it up to you for the rest of my life." Asked Daniel.

"For the rest of _our_ lives Daniel. For the rest of our lives."

* * *

A/N: I saw some talented muses do a one time flick and thought I might try it out. I hope you like it and send comments. I appreciate any feedback. Review as you like. 


End file.
